The Babysitter's Club
by YoGurlB
Summary: Emily is out putting together Claire's birthday party and leaves Claire with Leah.


**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

"Hey Leah, this is Emily. I was wondering if you could watch Claire today, so I can set up for her birthday party. Quil is going to be helping me, so he can't do it. Call me back when you get this message. Bye." I pressed the end button and sat my phone on the kitchen table. I had my share of watching children, the end result wasn't always good.

When I was thirteen, my mother and father left Seth with me for two hours. Within those two hours, Seth had poured flour in the kitchen sink, smeared peanut butter on the walls, poured a gallon of milk on the kitchen floor, and pulled all the toilet paper off the roll. I tried to tell my parents that he was being the typical eight year old and couldn't control himself. They never left me alone with Seth again until I was eighteen.

Babysitting was not my forte. I had a hard time keeping up with children, or I got bored with them and fell asleep. I always told people that I was not a good match when it came to babysitting. Children were sticky, nasty, and always had snotty noses in my opinion. Don't get me wrong, I didn't dislike children, they were truly a blessing. I just didn't like being left alone with them.

I sighed as I dialed Emily's number back.

"Hey Lee." Emily's voice rang through my ears. I rolled my eyes at the sound of excitement in her voice. Her happy go lucky ways were enough to make me want to pull my hair out and then sew it back in. Her bubbly attitude irritated me more than anything, along with the fact that she had stolen my boyfriend.

"I just got your message. I don't think-"

"Great, I'll bring her over in about an hour. Thanks Leah. Have I told you you're the best." I heard a click as Emily hung up the phone. Well thanks for letting me give you an answer.

" Locking your door would be a good idea. I could have been an intruder," Jacob said closing the front door behind him. He took his muddy boots off at the door and sat them on the welcome mat.

"I knew you were on your way," I replied throwing my arms around Jacob's neck. I pecked his lips twice.

"What were you doing," Jacob asked sitting on the plush couch, pulling me down on his lap.

"Cleaning the house before mom comes back tomorrow. Seth went out with Embry and Paul, no telling where they went," I said.

"Oh," Jacob placed small kisses down my neck. "We have the house to ourselves for an entire day. Sounds promising."

I leaned back into Jacob's chest and placed my head on his shoulder. " I wish I could say that, but Claire is coming over."

" You're babysitting Claire?" Jacob questioned. Jacob knew my past experiences with babysitting. "Emily is going to leave you with Claire? Wow, what is the world coming to?"

I smacked Jacob across the arm. "I'm not that bad at babysitting. Plus Claire is not hard to look after. I'm sure if Quil can do it, I can."

"Claire hit Quil in the nuts with a baseball bat once. Claire is pretty lethal," Jacob said.

"That's Quil's fault for letting her have a baseball bat. Claire isn't that bad," I said trying to defend Claire, since she couldn't defend herself.

"Really? Claire is adorable, but don't let that cute dimpled face full you. I've seen her in action when she was over Quil's. She too smart for her own good," Jacob said.

I laughed at his facial expression. " You act as though she's a serial killer or something. She'll be fine. I have some old toys of mine she can play with."

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Toys I had when I was a kid. You can be so nasty sometimes," I said with a chuckle.

"I'm not the only one in this relationship that's a little freaky, Miss- I -can -put- my -leg- behind- my- head." Jacob flicked my nose.

"I only did that trick once and I'm never doing it again. My leg was numb for two hours after that."

"Hey, you wanted to try something new." Jacob hunched his shoulders and smiled.

An hour later, Emily dropped off Claire.

"She has an extra set of clothes in her bag. Her apple juice and cereal is in there too. Don't give her too much apple juice, it gives her bubble guts. She loves her cereal when it's close to nap time. Oh and here is Mr. Bun Bun," Emily said handing me a backpack and a stuffed rabbit. Mr. Bun Bun looked like he had been through hell and back. His little pink nose was handing on by a thread, his ears were tattered and his puffy tail looked like a chunk had been bitten out of it.

"Thank you for watching her, I'll be back around 8:00 tonight," Emily said placing Claire down in front of me.

"Sure, sure." I had picked that line up from Jacob. Emily threw me one last smile before she walked back to her car.

"Hey Claire-Bear," I said picking Claire up. She threw her tiny arms around my neck and gave me a tiny squeeze. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I want to color," Claire said kicking her legs to get down.

"Did you bring any coloring books," I asked her. She nodded and dug into her backpack.

"See Hwello Kitty coloring book." Claire held up her coloring book and grinned.

"Claire-Bear," Jacob said walking into the living room.

"Uncle J." Claire threw her arms around Jacob's legs.

"What have you been up to? Have you been a good girl," Jacob asked Claire, knowing she was going to say yes.

"Yes."

"Of course you have," Jacob ruffled her hair and sat down on the floor next to me. Claire grabbed her coloring book and sat in between us.

" I'm gonna color you a picture," Claire said looking at me.

"Thanks Claire." I mouthed to Jacob," I told you she is not bad."

Jacob mouthed back. "You say that for now. She's not wired up yet."

Two hours later, Claire was sitting in front of the TV watching Dora the Explorer. She tried to repeat every word that Dora said repeat, but it only came out in a jumbled mess of words. Jacob and I laughed at her irritation because she had a hard time saying the words.

"Obviously she got that from you," Jacob said.

"Got what from me?"

"Getting mad when she doesn't get her way. Look at her yelling at Dora," Jacob said pointing at Claire.

Claire was in front of the TV yelling, "Stupid Dora!"

"Claire, why are you yelling at Dora," I asked her. She turned around to face me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"She says stuff I don't understand. What is she talking about," Claire huffed. She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down.

"She's speaking Spanish," Jacob replied with a tiny laugh.

"Why," Claire asked.

"Because," I said.

"Because what? I don't like this show anymore," Claire replied shaking her head. "I don't get it."

Jacob laughed loudly and turned the TV to a different station. " The kid's pretty smart, you have to admit that."

"There's nothing wrong with Dora, it's an educational show," I said.

"Well Claire seems to think it's not very educational so she doesn't have to watch it. Isn't that right Claire." Jacob flipped to another cartoon station.

"Right," Claire replied. "I like this show better."

"Wow Seth used to watch this as a kid," I added. Franklin was one of Seth's favorite shows. I even thought the little turtle was pretty cool to watch back in my day. "Too bad it doesn't come on Nick anymore."

"I never liked Nick, Cartoon Network was my favorite station. Dragon Ball Z is better than Franklin and Bob the Builder put together," Jacob said putting an arm around me.

"I always hated that show. What was the point of it anyway?"

"I'm insulted." Jacob put his on his chest and stared at me in awe.

"Shhh," Claire shushed us.

"Sorry," I held up my hands.

After two episodes on Franklin, Claire began to play with her dolls.

"What's her name Claire," I asked pointing to a black haired doll Claire was rocking in her arms.

"Dolly," Claire replied. "Do you have a baby?"

Jacob laughed.

"No, I don't play with dolls anymore," I said.

"No a real baby. Where is your baby," Claire asked.

"Um I don't have one," I said looking over at Jacob.

"What are you looking at me for," Jacob asked.

" The birdie hasn't come by your house yet? The birdie has been to Aunt Emily's," Claire explained.

"What birdie," I asked.

"The big bird that bites you and then you have a baby. Aunt Emily told me the big bird bite her and now she is gonna have a baby," Claire replied.

"Oh," I said. Emily didn't tell me she was pregnant. " I think it's time for you to take a bath and go night night."

"Nooooooo," Claire cried out. "No bath."

"Yes bath. You don't want to stink do you," Jacob asked Claire.

"Sometimes Embry stinks," Claire replied.

"That's because he's a nasty boy and plays outside too much. You're a girl and girls always smell good." I picked Claire up and propped her on my hip.

"That's a lie. You don't smell too hot after patrol."

"Shut your pot hole Jake."

"Nooooo bath," Claire yelled out.

"Claire you have to take a bath, you have spaghetti sauce all over you," I said trying to keep her from squirming.

"No, no, no," Claire yelled out.

"Yes, yes, yes," I yelled back.

"Are you seriously arguing with a three year old," Jacob asked.

"I don't see you helping me get her to the tub."

"Go run her bath water and I'll bring her in there," Jacob suggested.

"Good idea." I handed Claire over to Jacob and hurried to the bathroom.

Claire still was fighting me when I sat her in the bathtub.

"Claire you're gonna take a bath whether you like it or not," I said through clenched teeth.

Claire cried the whole time, even after I offered her a rubber ducky. She screamed she hated ducks and refused to have it in the water with her.

"Okay all done. See that wasn't bad was it.' I dried Claire off and put her pajamas on her.

"No not bad." She smiled.

"Isn't it too early for her PJ's," Jacob asked as Claire walked back into the living room.

"It's never too early for pajamas Jake."

"Says the girl who will wear hers all day," Jacob replied.

"Don't judge me Black."

"Can I have cereal now," Claire asked tugging at my shirt.

"Sure thing. You want milk?"

"Yucky. No milk," Claire shook her head causing her pigtails to swing back and forth.

"Okie dokie."

I poured some cereal into a bowl and sat it on the coffee table. I sat back on the couch next to Jacob and snuggled under his arm.

"Tired," Jacob asked kissing my forehead.

"I don't know if that's the word. Claire is a handful," I said closing my eyes.

_Two Hours Later_

Dinnertime was approaching fast and I was starving. I hadn't really eaten anything since Claire had came over. I fixed three sandwiches and chips and retreated back to the living room.

"Dinne-" I started but noticed Claire sleeping in Jacob's lap. Jacob's head was rested on top of Claire's and he was snoring lightly. The sight was a perfect Kodak moment.

**I got this idea after watching my little niece one day. She's is the same age as Claire and is quite a cutie but such a handful. **

**There was no Nessie imprint in this story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
